


La Petite Mort

by SaveDelphine



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:13:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaveDelphine/pseuds/SaveDelphine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of smutty Cophine one shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hurts So Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ebroisbae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebroisbae/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After watching OB 401, my awesome beta ebroisbae really wanted me to write a smutty Cophine one shot based on the Beth/Paul scene. And because she is awesome, I did. Kinda wandering into unknown territory here. Nothing else to say, I hope you enjoy!

The door fell shut and the blonde sitting behind a meticulously set table instantly caught her attention. Leaning back in her chair, she had one of her legs propped up on the chair next to her. The dress that stuck to her bosom so snugly that it left nothing to imagination, revealing a risqué cleavage, had fallen from her impossibly long leg so Cosima was awarded with a look at her juicy pale flesh. Had she not still had the aftertaste of this morning's nasty fight in her mouth, she would have thrown herself at her wife immediately.

"Hello." She let her bag drop to the ground and moved towards the table.

"Bonsoir," the blonde slurred, not even bothering to look at her. Cosima stepped around and when the blonde's head fell to the side, she could clearly see her glazed over eyes that were all pupil. Cosima put her hand on the blonde's face, clenching her cheeks to take a closer look at her.

"Fucking serious? What did you take?"

"Ça ne t'inquiète pas, non?"

"Whatever." Cosima let her hand fall and approached the kitchen counter behind the blonde. Now reaching into the top shelf and retrieving a bottle of eight-year old Irish bourbon, she poured herself a drink. A chair shuffled against their hardwood floors and a second later she could feel a slender figure pressed to her back.

"Co-si-ma," the blonde whispered into her ear, her hands curiously wandering to the brunette's tight stomach and under her shirt, quickly pushing downwards. Downing her drink in a single motion, Cosima turned around and pushed her wife off of her, forcing her to take a step back.

"What are you doing, Delphine?" The Frenchwoman's cleavage almost reached her navel and the slit in her long black dress was so high that it touched her hipbones, revealing nothing but rosy skin and an apparent lack of underwear.

Cosima could feel the hard counter behind her and clasped it with both of her hands to steady herself, lips pressed into a thin line. Before she could blink, the blonde was on her again, reaching around her to roughly squeeze her ass, wet lips pressing sloppy kisses to her neck.

"Delphine ..." Cosima was in no mood for this, in no mood to forget about their argument over some hasty make-up sex again. Especially not with Delphine in the state she was in. "Stop!"

But the blonde had no intention to stop, on the contrary.

"Cosima." The tone of her voice had changed and she removed her hands from the brunette's ass to slowly slip the dress off her shoulders, revealing a black lace bra underneath that didn't do a good job of covering anything at all. There was nothing Cosima wanted to do more than to help the blonde lose that piece of clothing as well and to close her lips around her sweet nipple, only stopping to lick and suck after Delphine would beg for mercy. But she couldn't do that, she couldn't let them continue like that. Screaming at each other and fucking to forget about everything again.

Suddenly the blonde was toying with the petite woman's top, putting her hands on the tight muscles of her stomach again, dragging her nails across the sensitive skin.

The brunette didn't move a single inch, hands still holding on to the counter, dark eyes locked on her wife in a cold stare. "What do you want, Delphine?"

For a brief moment she thought she could see pain flashing in the blonde's eyes.

"Je te veux ..."

Now her mouth was on Cosima's neck again, pressing her tongue against her pulse point, lapping at her warm flesh, dragging her wet muscle up to the brunette's ear. But when she didn't receive any kind of reaction, the blonde pulled back again. Taking the petite American's head in both hands, her voice took on a pleading tone.

"J'ai besoin de toi. S'il te plaît, Cosima. Tu me manques," her breath hot and heavy against the brunette's ear. Trailing nips and bites from her ear to her nose, the blonde was now leaning her forehead against her wife's. "Do you see me?" The Frenchwoman's voice was now dripping with panic, as if she had suddenly realized that she just might have missed her chance, that she just might have waited too long. "Please, I need you." Delphine was now tugging on Cosima's arms, trying to make her finally acknowledge her presence. "I need to feel you."

Something snapped inside the petite brunette and within a split second she had the blonde pinned against the fridge, her head connecting with the metal with a loud bang, making her wince in pain. But Cosima didn't care.

"Now you want me!? Now you need to feel me!? Who do you think you are, pushing me away and wanting me to come running the second you need a fuck!?" She had unconsciously moved closer to the blonde, their noses now almost touching, her hot breath on the other woman's face.

Delphine's eyes had grown incredibly dark and all she was able to let out was a sound of exasperation.

"Is that what you want!?" Cosima was shouting now, holding the blonde's hands securely against the fridge, right by her head. She didn't expect an answer, none of her questions had been met with answers lately. But when the blonde closed her eyes and let out a whispered "Oui," it was like the time stood still.

Next thing she knew, Delphine's front was pressed against the fridge and Cosima had reached around to bury three fingers deep inside her. All she could do was wince in surprise at the sharp pain that flashed through her pelvis.

"Is that what you want!?" The brunette repeated, roughly pumping her fingers in and out of the blonde's cunt. She knew that it was too much, that Delphine had not been ready for that kind of intrusion. But it didn't matter. In that second she wanted her to hurt. "Is that what you want?!" As if  an answer to her question, she could feel the blonde's abdomen relax against her touch and her ass press against her own sex.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" The blonde panted and let out a loud moan, banging her fist against the fridge.

Cosima brought her other hand to her wife's chest, ripping at her bra until it snapped and came off, squeezing her breast tightly, digging her fingernails into the soft flesh.

She could feel the blonde's muscles flex around her and the wetness that had been lacking just a minute ago was made up twofold, already coating the palm of her hand in sticky arousal.

The blonde took one of her hands from the fridge, eager to find her clit and provide it with some attention as well, but Cosima dropped her hand from Delphine's breast to catch her arm right before it reached the apex of her thighs.

"No." A low growl at the back of her throat and the Frenchwoman knew better than to argue. Cosima's hand was now back on her breast, violently pinching her nipple and a shudder ran through her whole body.

"Ah! Cosima!" The next thrust was deeper than the ones before and Delphine didn't know anymore where lust stopped and pain began. All she knew is that she needed more. "More Cosima, please ..." Her pleading was cut short by a loud moan. "Please, mon amour, _harder_."

Although she was still wearing her pants and her nether regions had been totally neglected, Cosima could feel the wetness coating her labia, her panties sticking to her body uncomfortably. Delphine now started bucking her hips, meeting Cosima's hand with every thrust, crying out in pleasure when the brunette hit her especially deep. Cosima was careful not to hit the sensitive spot on Delphine's front wall. This was not about her pleasure, not yet at least.

" _Harder_!" The blonde panted and Cosima quickly took action, removing her fingers completely from the blonde's cunt and taking a step back.

"Non!" Delphine was desperate now, again sending one of her hands down to find her clit.

"Don't!" Cosima's voice was crystal clear and it stopped the Frenchwoman's wandering hand right in its tracks. "Don't you dare touch yourself!" Delphine let out a frustrated growl, her fist connecting with the fridge again, this time leaving a deep dent in the metal. Cosima took another step back to lean against the table, enjoying her wife being completely at her mercy groaning and panting and asking for more.

"Stand up straight!" The brunette ordered and after a second of hesitation, the blonde obeyed. "Turn around!" And she did, now facing her. Cosima could see the redness of her face and the lust in her eyes.

"Take off your clothes." The blonde did as ordered, reaching back to unclasp her bra and letting it fall to the floor, revealing her perfectly sized breasts. With a swift movement, she pulled her dress over her head and was now standing there completely naked. Cosima's eyes wandered to the patch of golden hair at the apex of her thighs and a hunger like she hadn't felt in a long time settled over her. She liked her lips in anticipation, but it wasn't time yet.

The blonde stood in front of her whimpering, moving her thighs against each other in an attempt to produce some kind of friction, by now she knew better than to try using her hands again.

When Delphine noticed her wife's hungry look at her sex, she took a step forward and reached for the brunette's shirt in an attempt to take it off. But the short American just crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head.

"No."

An exasperated sigh escaped the Frenchwoman and she let her hands fall again.

"Cosima," her plea was barely a whisper, "I need you ..." Now her hand was kneading her own breast and the brunette decided to let her have this small privilege. It's not like that would get her off when everything she really wanted was to be taken hard and fast.

Now satisfied with her level of absolute control, Cosima took a step away from the table, evading Delphine and her dripping cunt.

"Bend over." She was calm now, the screaming rage from earlier had been transformed into a steady fire. The blonde hesitated for a moment, but Cosima wasn't having it.

"Bend over!" So the blonde did as she was told, bending over at the waist, resting her hands on the dinner table.

"Open your legs and close your eyes!" Hoping that she would finally be awarded with a sweet release, Delphine obeyed.

"Stay like that. Don't open your eyes and don't you dare touch yourself!"

"Yes Cosima," was all the blonde could whimper. She heard her petite wife walk into the adjacent bedroom and opening a drawer. Her whole body was whirring in anticipation and she hoped Cosima would decide on one of their larger toys.

A minute later she heard the brunette approach again and could feel her roughly wiping away the overflowing wetness between her thighs. Then the contact was gone again and the minute that passed without any sound or movement seemed like a lifetime to the intoxicated blonde.

Without warning, something large and cold was pressed into her from behind. It was impossibly big, Delphine knew that they didn't own a dildo that size. Her entrance stretched with a sharp pain and she winced, but a moment later it relaxed again, now having taken in that unknown object completely.

"Open your eyes." And she did, risking a curious glance between her legs. But the only thing she could see was a silicone string, obviously attached to whatever toy her cunt had just swallowed.

"Get up and turn around." When she faced Cosima again, she saw a smile on the small woman's lips for the first time today.

"And now," the brunette announced in a triumphant tone, "we are going to have dinner."

Delphine's eyes grew wide in disbelief. Dinner?

"Chérie, s'il te plaît ..." She tried rubbing her thighs together again, but she was so wet that it was impossible to create any kind of friction. All she felt was the pressure of that foreign object inside of her.

Cosima could see her obvious discomfort and almost felt sorry for her wife. She wouldn't stop her little game now, but maybe she could provide some different form of relief. She stepped closer to Delphine, their bodies almost touching, and reached out to gently cup her cheek in her hand. Standing on her toes, she planted a warm kiss on the blonde's lips, careful not to allow her tongue to peek out. She could hear her wife sigh and lean into her touch and the next time she spoke her voice was a soft whisper.

"We are going to have dinner now. And if you want me to finish what I started, I suggest you don't argue with me." The blonde let out an exasperated sigh, but nodded after stealing another chaste kiss.

It was Cosima who took the large dish out of the oven and who distributed a big portion of lasagna onto each of their plates. Delphine was clearly out of her head, almost driven insane by the ache between her legs screaming for release, but she did manage to pour two glasses of Cabernet.

After the women sat down and started eating, Cosima's hand wandered to her pocket and flipped a switch.

Delphine twitched so hard that a water bottle that had been standing in the way of her arm went flying off the table, shattering on the floor.

_"OH MON DIEU!"_

All she could do was gasp and clench her hands on the table at the extreme vibration inside of her.

_"FUCK!"_

All Cosima could do was lean back and enjoy the view of her wife having her head thrown back, mouth open wide and eyes shut tightly, groaning loudly at the angry stimulation in her cunt. The way her hard nipples stood up, screaming for attention, made the ache between Cosima's own legs stronger and stronger. But she had no intention for this game to end any time soon, so she dialed down the intensity of the vibrating egg inside Delphine to a medium. Enough to drive the blonde mad, enough to make her cream all over the wooden chair she was sitting on right now, but not enough to give her any release.

A smile split Cosima's face when their eyes met again, the blonde loudly gasping for air, trying to get her heartbeat back under control.

"Eat babe, before it gets cold," she said with a wink and was only met with an almost inhuman moan.

They got through dinner without much discussion. Delphine knew the faster they'd finish, the faster she could feel her wife's hands on her body again. Only every once in a while, when Cosima couldn't resist to dial up the toy's intensity for a couple of seconds or when the blonde accidentally moved in a way that made the toy connect with her in a new angle, would a loud moan escape or a shudder run through her.

"I'm done!" Delphine exclaimed as soon as she had swallowed the last piece of her lasagna. Cosima threw a glance at the blonde's wine glass that was still half full and crooked an eyebrow.

"Merde, Cosima!" She threw her head back and emptied her glass in one fluid motion, setting it back down on the table with so much force that it almost shattered.

Satisfied with the blonde's performance, Cosima stood up, allowing her wife to do the same. Delphine stepped around the table to get closer to her, not touching though. Just standing there, barely a foot from the petite brunette, she was waiting for orders, hoping the evening would now proceed into a very specific direction.

Cosima took her wife in once again. Her slender feet with the immaculately painted toe nails that had carried Delphine along the beach, walking next to her, fingers intertwined. Her smooth legs, impossibly long, that had been wrapped around Cosima's waist more times that she could count. The apex of her thighs, covered by a patch of golden curls, whose taste Cosima revered more than anything else in the world. Her tight stomach that would always grumble angrily at them after going without a meal for a couple of hours. Her perky breast that Cosima would pay especially much attention to in the shower, lathering up the soft mounds of flesh and playing with her nipples until the blonde couldn't take it anymore. And her face. That beautiful face with those big eyes and soft lips and the beauty mark right underneath her mouth. The face that hat been covered in happy tears when Cosima had proposed, the face that had beamed at her with unprecedented happiness when they had exchanged rings. She wondered when they had lost all of this, when they had lost their happiness. Her heart was heavy and all of a sudden her little game seemed so stupid to her. With the flip of a switch she turned the vibrator off.

When their gazes met again, Delphine could see Cosima's sudden change of emotion and reached out, hovering her hand just over her wife's face.

"It's okay," the brunette reassured her with a sad smile and a second later she was wrapped in the blonde's long arms, her head resting against her naked bosom. Delphine peppered the petite woman's neck with kisses and even got her to face her again, pressing their mouths together in a sweet kiss, tongues dancing around each other.

"Mon amour," she started, her hands on Cosima's face, making sure that she looked right into her eyes, "je t'aime."

A smile split the American's face again, this time a hopeful one.

"I love you too, Delphine." Another kiss. All sweet tongues, soft lips. Cosima couldn't even remember the last time the kissed like that. Honestly. "We can do this right? We can get through all of this?" Cosima was almost afraid to ask, but she needed to hear it right now. She needed Delphine to tell her that they were going to be alright again.

"Oui mon amour, we will get through this. I would never leave you."

A single tear rolled down Cosima's cheek, but the blonde kissed it away immediately.

"No more tears," she commanded and the petite American proceeded to nod, her heart hopeful.

"And now," Delphine started, not having forgotten the ache between her legs that slowly drove her crazy, "will you please fuck me?"

Cosima snorted and her mouth formed a wide grin, only now remembering the torture she had put her wife through. "If you insist ..."

"Cheeky," the blonde huffed and wrapped her hand around Cosima's to drag her into their bedroom.

Now standing in front of their bed, two pairs of hands were working on Cosima's clothes, trying to get them off as fast as possible. When the petite American was down to only her red lace panties, Delphine used both hands and ripped them apart impatiently.

"Damn babe," the brunette exclaimed with a smile. Mouths found each other, tongues were sucked and lips were bit, while curious hands explored the other's body like they'd never done it before.

Finally, Cosima pulled back. "Are you ready?"

"Chérie, I've been ready for about an hour now," the blonde responded with an exasperated giggle.

"Alright," the petite American slapped her wife's ass who yelped in surprise. "Get on the bed then, ass up, face down." Delphine saw that cheeky look in her eyes and didn't hesitate for a second, doing exactly what she was told.

Cosima was quick to find what she was looking for in their toy drawer. She chose the biggest strap-on they had, after all that foreplay Delphine would be more than ready for it. Another perk was that it also had a smaller dildo on the inside for the person wearing the harness. Win-win!

She put it on with routined motions, a small moan escaping her when she slipped the inside dildo into her pussy. After pulling the harness tight and adjusting it, making sure that it rested against her clit in just the right way, she climbed onto the bed and settled behind her wife. Rubbing her hands against Delphine's back, she lowered her face to her ass. Now pulling her cheeks apart, she let her tongue wander the length of the thick folds and heard a muffled sigh escape the other woman.

Carefully she tugged at the silicone string that was hanging from the blonde's cunt, soaking wet and dripping her arousal onto the bed.

"Open a little wider, babe ..."

The blonde did as she was told and with a soft tug on the string, the vibrating egg fell into Cosima's waiting hand. Delphine let out a soft moan at the sensation of the toy passing her entrance again.

The brunette dipped her tongue as deep into her wife as possible, but that was not what she needed right now.

"Cosima, please!"

Cosima was done with keeping her waiting. Now she would make up for everything she had put her through.

As soon as she positioned the toy against her wife, the blonde pushed back her hips and practically impaled herself on the enormous toy.

 _"OUI!"_ was all she could cry out, every coherent thought had left her body.

Cosima started moving her hips, thrusting into Delphine's dripping pussy. Slow and careful at first, her movements grew bolder by the second, the blonde under her becoming more and more frantic, catapulting her ass against Cosima's sex faster and faster.

The brunette reached around her love and her fingers quickly found her swollen bundle of nerves. Circling it at first, then rubbing it expertly, all the while relentlessly pounding away.

"Cosima!" Delphine's cries grew louder, she was quickly approaching the edge. Cosima herself wasn't far from orgasm either, the albeit smaller toy inside her driving her wild, her clit being stimulated with every thrust.

"Babe!" was all she could pant. She leaned forward, resting her heavy breasts against the blonde's back, not stopping any of her movements. When she carefully bit down on a patch of especially delicate skin, she could feel the blonde tremble underneath her.

"Yes babe, come for me!"

With another flick against her swollen clit, she pushed Delphine over the edge, loud moans and cries escaping her as well as French profanities. And that was exactly what made Cosima fall over the edge as well, joining her wife in sweet ecstasy, not stopping the rolling of her hips.

When the explosions in front of her eyes finally seized and the blonde had stopped trembling, both of them just fell forward, collapsing on the bed.

After a couple of minutes their breathing had returned to normal and Cosima carefully slipped the toy out of Delphine again, loosening the harness and throwing the construction on the floor.

Delphine turned onto her back and looked at the brunette kneeling in front of her, cheeks rosy and covered in sweat.

She reached out to take her hand and squeeze it gently. 

"Je t'aime mon amour." She pulled at the brunette's arm and the petite frame laid down on top of her.

"I love you too," was all Cosima managed to whisper before soft lips found hers again. But she wasn't quite content yet. She wasn't done with the making up part. So her lips wandered to the blonde's ear and softly nibbled on her earlobe.

Delphine could feel wet kisses trail across her neck and linger on her breasts for a couple of moments before continuing their journey south. A quick lick against her navel and a second later the brunette's nose was pressed against her curly patch of hair.

Cosima licked at the sensitive nub experimentally, she didn't want to cause her wife any discomfort over too much stimulation. But when she heard a soft moan and felt a hand on the back of her head, entangled in her dreadlocks and pulling her face closer to the sex in front of her, all reservations fell off of her.

She dipped her tongue into Delphine's pussy, eagerly lapping at the sticky arousal and revering the sweet taste of her wife in her mouth. Now circling her clit, she drew loud moans from the blonde underneath. She kept going and going, lapping at Delphine's clit in one moment, plunging her tongue deep into cunt the next. The blonde's hips began moving more erratically and the hand on the back of her head was cramped down now, not allowing her to move away a single inch.

Delphine's moans and grunts grew louder by the second and when Cosima finally closed her lips around her bundle of nerves to gently suck on it, the second orgasm of the night came crashing over the Frenchwoman.

"Cosima!" She cried out and pulled on her arm, motioning her to come up and meet her lips in a deep kiss, sucking on her fleshy tongue.

"My love," Cosima started, all the while laying gentle kissed on her wife's cheek. "I love you, I love you, I love you ..."

When the two women lay in bed side by side not too much later and sleep was taking them over, they both knew that they just had gotten a new start. The opportunity to make things right again. And both of them silently vowed that that was exactly what they were going to do.


	2. An Awesome Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by my partner in crime ebroisbae :)

"Hi, I'm Cosima!"

"Delphine, enchantée."

The brunette looks at me with big eyes and her tongue between her teeth and gives my hand a firm shake.

"Welcome to Berkeley! This is gonna be an awesome year!"

I can't help but notice the fullness of my new roommate's lips and have to restrain myself from licking my own as I feel a tingle right between my legs. This is going to be an awesome year indeed.

As a new transfer student, I don't have many friends yet. So I spend a lot of time with Cosima, who is more than happy to show me around. And I am more than happy to get to know her better, her charming nature evident from day one.

"Believe me, Professor Smith is really not that bad!" The brunette talks with her mouth full. Chinese take out box in one hand, chopsticks in the other, she gestures wildly. "He might seem like a dick at first, but if you put in the work, you can learn a lot from him!"

"Oui I know, Professors have quirks. But he just seems like he is mean on purpose."

Now she puts the take out box down next to her. We're sitting on the floor, side by side, backs resting against her bed. It's a hot summer night and I can feel sweat forming on my skin. Whether it is because of the temperatures or because of the exquisite look Cosima's tank top grants me on her cleavage, I don't know.

"He just has a weird sense of humor, you'll get it when you know him better ..."

Before I know it, Cosima is leaning over me in a very ungraceful way, stretching to grab the open bottle of wine that's standing next to me. I can feel her breasts touching my bare legs and my breath hikes for a second. Totally oblivious to what she's doing to me, Cosima sits up again and brings the bottle to her mouth, taking a big gulp.

I can't help but notice the perfect curves her shoulders and neck form and her toned arms leave my mouth completely dry.

"One month from now, he's going to be your favorite. Trust me, I know," she says and winks at me. My heart beats fast and when she offers me the bottle of Cabernet, I accept it gratefully.

As the weeks pass, I realize that my adoration for the brunette's mind outweighs my desire for her body. Every time she flashes me a mischievous grin, my heart jumps. Every time our hands touch, a shiver runs down my spine. Gone is the confidence I felt when she first shook my hand. Gone is the plan to conquer her swiftly and have my way with her. This is Cosima and the last thing I want is to lose her over some thoughtless action. So I hold back, enjoying the time we spend together nonetheless. It has become a ritual for us to order in every Saturday night and spend the evening talking and drinking copious amounts of red wine.

Perfect timing! The pizza was delivered a minute ago and just as I open the bottle of Cabernet, I can hear the door behind me open. My heart flutters nervously at the thought of Cosima and her bright eyes and soft lips. I cherish our Saturday nights more than anything.

"Cosima chérie, you are back just in time!"

But when I turn around, I can feel my heart drop.

Standing there next to Cosima is a short blonde, piercing blue eyes and a large floppy hat on her head. But the thing about her that unnerves me the most is how she has her fingers intertwined with Cosima's.

"Del, hey!" The brunette takes a step towards me and pulls me into a hug, all the while not letting go of the blonde's hand. When her body touches mine, I stiffen, not being able to avert my eyes from the intruder.

Cosima pulls back and flashes me a wide smile and I don't know whether I want to laugh or cry.

"Del, I want you to meet someone! This is Shay," she goes and tugs at the blonde's hand. Shay steps closer and offers me her hand with a shy smile.

"Nice to finally meet you after hearing Cos talk about you for so long." My heart stops. Finally meet me? After so long?

It takes me several seconds to realize that she's still standing in front of me, hand outstretched, waiting for me to take it. So I do.

"Delphine. Nice to meet you." I try to smile as well, but I'm not sure if it comes out right.

"Soooo," Cosima starts, now putting her arm around Shay's waist and my stomach turns. "You know that you are really important to me, so I wanted you to be the first one to be introduced to my girlfriend!"

That moment I am sure that all color drains out of my face and I suppose I don't have to talk about how the rest of the evening went.

Whether I wanted to or not, Shay became a permanent fixture in my life, constantly hanging on Cosima's lips and clinging to her waist. The more affectionate their relationship became, the cooler my interactions with the brunette became. I couldn't stand seeing them together, Cosima totally lost in her eyes and the blonde always putting on her fake laugh at Cosima's science jokes. I doubt she even understood them at all. Cosima was clearly irritated at the change between us, but never tried talking about it either. And I was not enough of a masochist to try myself.

"Hey baby!" I leave out an exasperated sigh as Cosima opens the door and catapults herself into Shay's arms. "I've missed you!"

I quickly grab my bag and walk towards the door, squeezing by the happy couple.

"Hey Delphine."

"Hey Shay." Cosima throws me a curious look, but I am too preoccupied with leaving this tiny space as fast as possible to make out what it means. "I'm meeting with Susan and going to the chem lecture, I should be back at 6 or so."

"Okay."

One last look at Cosima, who has turned her attention to the blonde again, now nipping at her jaw. I clench my own and hurry out the door.

"Hey Del!" Susan waves at me as I join her at her table in our favorite café. "How are you?" A smile on her lips, I am grateful to get some distraction from the brunette who seems to be the only thing occupying my mind lately.

"Bonjour, I'm good! Do you want to get started with the project right away? We don't have much time until the lecture starts ..."

She nods and after taking a sip of her coffee, pulls out her laptop. I open my bag to take out my computer with all the lecture notes and outlines for our presentation, but my searching hand only finds air.

"Merde!" I look into my bag again to double check. "I must have forgotten it at home!"

I give Susan an apologetic smile. Knowing that we can't get any work done without my notes, I stand to go back to the dorm room and grab my computer. "It'll only be a minute," I assure my friend before leaving the café.

I open the door to our dorm room and my head is too busy thinking about where I put my laptop to register the strange noises drifting towards me.

I step into the room and too late do I realize what is going on. Shay is laying on Cosima's bed, totally naked, her head pushed back and her eyes closed. Between her wide spread legs, I can see a dreadlocked head, working its way back and forth in a repeated motion.

I can't help but gasp and Cosima's head shoots up, her eyes connecting with mine. A rush of adrenaline runs through me, only now do I notice what kind of situation I just walked into and I blush furiously.

"Désolée!" I quickly turn around and make my way to the door again. "Très désolée, I'm so sorry!"

I am out the door and practically running down the hallway. I can hear a faint "Delphine, wait!" behind me, but I have no intention of stopping.

After the incident, my relationship with Cosima practically ceases to exist. Weeks pass, but every time I look at her, all I can see is her head between Shay's thighs. So I don't. I hurry out as soon as she comes home and when there is no way around of spending time with her, I limit our interactions to be as short as possible. I can see that Cosima is hurt by the way I am acting, but after all it was her who brought Shay into our lives. You can't have everything now can you?

One warm August evening, I unlock the door and step into our dorm room. As soon as I enter, I can hear loud crying echoing in the small space. Cosima is sitting on her bed, leaning against the wall. Arms wrapped around her legs, her head resting on her knees, sob after sob is shaking her body.

Our eyes meet and although one part of me hates to see her hurt, another part enjoys to see her suffer just like she made me suffer.

"Shay broke up with me."

What am I supposed to say? I'm sorry?

"Okay." I turn around to put my jacket into the closet and take out my phone.

"Okay? That's all you have to say?" It seems like in an instant all her pain is transformed into anger. She jumps up from the bed and pulls on my arm to turn me around.

"I thought we were friends, Delphine."

"I thought so too, Cosima."

Our eyes meet in a cold stare. I can see her brows furrow and her mouth turns into a grimace.

"What the fuck is your problem?" She goes and shoves at my shoulder.

"What the fuck my problem is? Really? Now you ask me?!" I answer and shove her right back. Now there is confusion in her eyes, she just doesn't get it.

My heart is beating fast against my chest and I cannot even think straight anymore. All I can see is her head, bobbing between Shay's thighs. Shay's thighs that I really just wished had been ...

I close the distance between us faster than I can think. In an instant, my lips are on Cosima's and I have her pressed against the wall. As I finally meet her soft lips in a salty kiss, she lets out a surprised whimper. I can't help but press my body against hers, too long did I have to wait for this. I can feel her gentle lips move against mine and as my tongue demands entrance, she allows it willingly.

I bring both of my hands to her face and as I graze my tongue against her teeth, a moan I didn't even know I was holding in escapes me. I can feel her arms moving around my waist as I cherish the taste of Cosima on my lips.

To my disdain, she pulls back a second later to look at me, trying to catch her breath.

"When?"

I can see the anger is gone now and I decide that lying wouldn't do any good.

"Day one." I say and look down, unable to face her gaze. I can hear a yelp coming from her and a second later a hand is under my chin, lifting my face to meet hers again.

"Delphine," she goes and I can see her eyes starting to water again. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just didn't want to mess it all up." I close the distance between us and lay my lips on her cheek to kiss away the saltiness.

"So you let me mess it all up ..."

I lean my forehead against hers and look deep into her eyes.

"Non, chérie. You didn't know."

"I'm so sorry." My heart breaks and I wrap her in my arms to hold her tight.

"It doesn't matter. The past is the past." I stroke the back of her head and gently rock her from side to side. I can feel Cosima nuzzle her nose against me and when her hot breath hits my neck, a shiver runs down my spine.

She pulls back with a sniffle and I think I can see the faintest smile on her lips.

"Me too," she starts, "day one." Bringing her hand to my face, I can feel her tracing my bottom lip with her thumb. A giggle runs through me at the absurdity of the situation. Cosima joins me and it seems like the tension between us is finally released.

My lips seek hers again, but she doesn't allow anything but a chaste kiss.

"You know, I feel kinda gross right now," she states with a genuine smile. "Really snotty and stuff. Give me a sec." I nod and she disappears into the bathroom.

Unsure of what to do, I settle on taking off my shoes. While I am ungracefully struggling with them, one hand holding onto the wall, I can feel a tiny frame wrapping itself around me from behind. Finally the second boot comes off and I can turn around.

"That was fast," I comment and can't help but notice the change in her energy.

"Well," she starts and meets my lips for a quick kiss, "I couldn't wait to get back to you." The next kiss is more deliberate and when her tongue enters my mouth, I suck on it greedily.

"Delphine?"

"Oui, mon amour?"

"Take me to bed."

I blush at her boldness, but I am more than happy to comply.

"Your wish is my command." And in a swift notion I sweep her up and carry her over to my bed to gently lay her down on the mattress.

"Come here." She instantly tugs at my arm and pulls me down to her. As we meet in a passionate kiss, I lower my body onto hers. Her thighs spread, making room to accommodate my hips and when I feel her legs wrap around me, a jolt of electricity runs through my body and a moan escapes me.

She giggles in response and when I pull my lips from hers long enough to shoot her a curious glance, I see dark eyes and a smile that is all teeth.

"What are you smiling about?" I whisper and when all I am met with is another giggle, I press a kiss to the brunette's nose and slowly make my way to her ear, laying down a trail of hot kisses. When I reach her earlobe and nip on it in deliberate motions, I can hear a sharp hiss from Cosima. When my hand finds her breast and I start massaging it gently, her legs around me flex and press me right against her.

"Oh God, Delphine." It's only a whisper, but I can feel it right in my core. As I move down her neck, my kisses become sloppier and I finally settle on that soft spot between her shoulder and neck. Now biting down gently, I can feel nails digging into my own shoulder as Cosima's hips buck against me.

I continue the torture, sucking and lapping at her pulse point, drawing moans from the brunette that become more desperate by the second.

"Del ..." Another suck, this one will surely leave a mark. "Jesus Christ. Shirt ..." The next touch of my teeth makes her whimper loudly, " ... off!"

I am more than happy to obey, sitting up and grabbing the hem of Cosima's blouse and pulling it over her head in one swift motion. Now she's sitting up as well, working on my shirt. When she finally manages to pull it off, our mouths crash together again, desperate to taste one another.

Feeling Cosima's bare stomach against mine seems to ignite a fire in my veins and my hands drop right to her patterned pants, opening to button and working them down her hips.

But my efforts are useless, in the position we are in, it is physically impossible to get rid of this infuriating barrier between us.

As I let out a groan of frustration, I am met with another giggle. Her toned arms wrap around my neck and I use the opportunity to pull the both of us into a standing position. I pull down her pants as quickly as I can, all the while trying not to topple over on this unstable ground. She reciprocates my gesture and soon enough we are both down to our underwear, hands finally free to explore all over.

As we sink back down, it is now Cosima who takes control, pushing me into the mattress with force. Her bruised lips meet mine and her tongue enters my mouth. Her hands are everywhere, buried in my hair, scraping down my sides, kneading my breasts.

"Bra," I pant breathlessly and Cosima understands immediately, practically ripping it off my body and closing her mouth around me erect nipple.

"Oooohhhh, Cosima!" The feeling is unbelievable as she first nips at my sensitive bud and a slight pain runs through me only to soothe it with her soft tongue. Now moving over the the other one, she repeats the motions and when she lifts her head and blows a stream of cold air over my wet nipple, I feel like I am tearing apart at the seams.

My need for her grows by the second, but the brunette takes her sweet time, now sucking at the underside of my breast as another shiver runs through me. With a hand in her dreadlocks, I try to push her down further, but I am met with a stubborn resistance. A second later she does move, but in the completely wrong direction.

"Delphine," a whisper in my ear that is followed up by a nip at my earlobe and my hips buck into her violently. "Patience is a virtue."

I let out a frustrated groan as she licks along my jaw, all the while continuing to roll my nipples between her fingers. As her lips meet mine and her teeth tug at my bottom lip, my hips buck again and with my legs wrapped around her, I somehow I finally manage to pull her thigh against my core.

I twitch and my loud moan is only muffled by Cosima's warm lips. But the instant that groan leaves my mouth, Cosima removes her thigh again and leaves me with an ache between my legs that is almost unbearable.

I groan disapprovingly and can't help but dig my nails into her back. She pulls back and hovers above my face. Every time I move to meet her lips, she pulls back again, careful to stay close enough that I can feel her warm breath against my face, but not so close that I can actually touch her.

"Cosima, please." I pant and by now any kind of coherent conversation has become impossible for me. She rubs the tip of her nose against mine, but pulls back once again when I try to capture her lips.

"Patience, my love."

My heart feels like it is going to explode and for a second I debate to just roll us over and take charge. But something in her eyes keeps me from doing that. So instead I let out another groan and relax back into the mattress.

Cosima lays the softest kiss on my lips, only to pull away again instantly.

"Close your eyes." As soon as I do, I can feel both of her hands in my hair, stroking it gently. Now a soft kiss on my forehead and I let out a deep breath, determined to let Cosima have control over the situation. Another soft peck, that one on my temple. As she peppers my face with gentle kisses, moving to my eyes and my nose, to my jaw and to the beauty mark under my mouth, I can feel my mouth forming a content smile. Maybe patience really is a virtue.

Another kiss on the corner of my mouth and finally her lips meet mine again, in the softest kiss I have ever shared with anyone. I wrap my arms around her torso, all I want is to have her closer.

As her tongue carefully enters my mouth, I can feel her remove one hand from my hair to cup my cheek, stroking it gently. Our tongues dance a languid dance when all of a sudden, I can feel her knee right between my legs and my whole body jerks.

"Mon dieu, you brat!" An evil laugh escapes the brunette and finally she makes her way down my body, circling both of my nipples with her tongue and pinching them right after.

"Merde!" When I put my hand on her head once again to push her down further, I can feel her chuckle rather than hear it, but she finally complies.

Planting her tongues right between my breasts, she drags the hot muscle down my body, dipping into my navel once, but continuing her journey until she reaches the hem of my panties.

I lift my hips impatiently and with a swift motion, Cosima gets rid of my last piece of clothing.

I look down along my body and see Cosima pressing her nose into the patch of golden curls between my legs, taking in a deep breath. With anyone else I would have been terribly embarrassed, but with Cosima, this act of reverence just shoots another bolt of electricity through my body and a long moan escapes me once more.

Finally, _finally_ , I can see her lower her mouth to where I need it most. But something ...

"Wait!" Cosima's head shoots up, confusion in her eyes. "Take your bra off." The confusion turns into a mischievous grin as she complies, throwing her bra across the room.

A second later, I can feel her hands spread me as she drags her tongue through my folds once before meeting my bundle of nerves.

"Cosima!" My hips buck against her, as she circles my clit. Now I can feel a finger working its way inside of me. With the wetness pooling between my legs, she soon adds a second one and begins thrusting, all the while lapping at my sensitive nub. She is gentle, too gentle and every time she enters me, I move my hips to meet her fingers in a desperate attempt to take her in deeper, but to no avail.

"Please chérie, more!"

Now I can feel her curl her fingers inside of me with every thrust, touching on the rough spot on my front wall and another moan escapes me, this one louder than the ones before. When her teeth close down on my clit, I feel like I am about to explode, but she is still moving so slow inside of me.

"Patience ..." she starts, blowing against my clit and stopping the motion inside of me.

I close my eyes in frustration and when I open them again, her face is right above mine. I can see it in her eyes that she wants to continue her little game. But I just can't take it anymore and the second she lowers her mouth to mine, I press my heel against the mattress and turn us over, pinning her down under me.

Cosima yelps in surprise as I plant a wet kiss on her mouth, sucking on her tongue greedily. I bite down on her bottom lip and a whimper escapes her as I feel her fingers that are still inside of me jerk. Now I am the one in control.

I straddle the brunette and put my legs down on either side of her hips. With her hand pinned between her pelvic bone and my wet core, I start riding her and a sound of pure pleasure roles off my tongue.

I bring my lips to her full breasts and suck on each nipple, drawing hitched moans from the brunette. When she tries pinning my head against her chest, I sit up, having her taste some of her own medicine.

I notice the change of angle leaves her fingers rubbing my insides in just the right way. So I bring my hands to her breasts and the feeling of her soft flesh between my fingers sends another shiver down my spine. Squeezing her breasts tightly and now rolling her hard nipples between my fingers, I am rewarded with another long moan.

Every time my hips sink down to meet hers, I can feel her curl her fingers inside of me. When she brings her thumb to my clit and presses down in expert motions, my movements become more erratic. Soon I find myself hitting her hand with as much force as I can muster. Each time our bodies connect, a clapping sound echoes through the small space, mingled with both her moans and mine. Now Cosima brings her free hand to my breast and pinches my nipple, drawing another hiss from me.

The energy between my legs starts building and just as I think I'm already so close, Cosima inserts a third finger. The fullness is almost overwhelming and the sight of the brunette's breasts shaking with each of my movements takes me even closer to the edge.

"Delphine," a coarse voice under me starts, but I can't think straight anymore.

"Almost!" Is all I can utter and when my sex meets her hand the next time, I can feel my walls clench around her. I press my eyes shut and my head falls back, as a guttural moan rolls of my tongue.

"Yes babe, come for me!" She pants as she rubs my clit one more time.

And I do. I can feel all my muscles cramp as I squeeze Cosima's breasts tightly. The explosion starts at the apex of my thighs and sends shockwaves through my whole body. My abs contract involuntarily as the pleasure radiates up my torso and down my legs. As I let out a series of unidentifiable sounds, I can see stars before my eyes. It seems like my orgasm just goes on and on, one wave of pleasure followed by the next.

It takes a couple of minutes before I come down from my high and my movements grow slower until I finally sink down on her hand one last time, totally out of breath. I look at the brunette under me who has the most star struck look on her face.

"Come her, babe," she goes and tugs on my arm. I let go of her breasts, faintly realizing that they are bruised from my rough treatment, and meet her lips for a deep kiss. When her tongue grazes against my teeth, I let out a content sigh. All is good in the world.

"That," the brunette starts as our lips part and I look into her sparkling eyes, "was the hottest thing I have ever seen in my life." I groan in displeasure as she pulls her fingers out of me. I want to go in for another kiss, but Cosima evades my lips and instead brings her fingers that are totally coated in my arousal to her mouth. First she grazes her tongue against her sticky digits, lapping from the palm of her hand up to the tips, then she closes her lips around them and the three fingers disappear into her mouth almost completely. Her eyes closed, she lets out a long moan and the heat in my stomach instantly returns.

When she slides her fingers out of her mouth, complete with a final suck on each of her fingertips, our eyes meet again and a wide grin splits her face.

"You taste so good ..." But before she can end her sentence, my mouth is on hers again. When she moves her tongue against mine, I can taste my arousal on her and the saltiness mixed with the taste of Cosima's lips causes another moan to escape me. 

Cosima's hands wander down my back and come to rest on my ass, tightly squeezing my strong muscles. But I want to taste more of Cosima, so I slide down her body and when she realizes what I am up to, her eyes grow wide. In one swift motion, I rip her drenched panties right off her body and settle between her thighs, lifting one of her legs to put it on my back.

I put one hand on her lower abdomen to rub it gently and with the other one I spread her labia to uncover her clit, hot and wet and swollen to almost twice its usual size. It's so tempting, to just close my lips around her nerve bundle and bring her to the edge with a couple of quick nips and sucks. But instead I choose another route, burying my tongue in her center as deep as I can.

"Fuck!" Her hips buck against me violently and encouraged by the sounds rolling off her tongue, I start thrusting. I can feel her hand in my hair, holding me close to her sex and when I move my thumb to circle her clit, another loud moan drifts towards me.

She is approaching the edge faster than I would like her to, so I remove my tongue and drag it through her thick folds. Now settling on her sensitive nub, my lips finally close around her and as I begin to gently suck on it, I can hear her breathing become more hitched by the second.

"Fingers inside, please!" She pants and although I would like nothing more to extend our lovemaking another couple of hours, I can feel that she desperately needs release. So I grant her wish, sliding two fingers inside of her and finding her g spot at once, pressing against it in circular motions.

"Shit, Delphine!" By now her hips are bucking against me uncontrollably and her hand is cramped against my head. I can feel her abs contract under my hand and as her walls clench around my fingers, it just takes one more gentle bite on her clit to send her over the edge. As strong thighs wrap themselves around my head and lock me in position, I keep thrusting inside and nipping on her clit, guiding Cosima through her high. I can feel a rush of wetness against my chin and I do my best not to let any of it go to waste, lapping and sucking at her sex in repeated motions.

I have never been with anyone so vocal before, the loud sounds escaping the brunette making absolutely sure that everyone on this floor knows what we are doing, but I couldn't care less.

It seems like her orgasm goes on forever, but after a couple of minutes I can feel her thighs finally relaxing as they slide off my shoulders and onto the mattress. With a final lap against her sex that is now free of all stickiness, I move up her body and connect our lips in one more sweet kiss.

"You taste pretty good yourself, chérie." Still breathless from her climax, she guides my forehead against hers. I brush the tips of our noses together and am awarded with a wide smile. With her thumb stroking my cheek and her eyes so close to mine, I can't help but think about the first day we met.

"This is going to be an awesome year, mon amour." A giggle escapes her just before she comes up to lay another soft kiss on my lips.

"Oh yeah, it's gonna be an awesome year indeed."


	3. 505

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first of all I want to wish my favourite beta of all time, ebroisbae, a very happy birthday. Bon anniversaire, mon amie! This piece of smut is written in your honor, may it contribute to make this day a great one for you.  
> The story was inspired by my favorite Arctic Monkeys song:
> 
> "I'm going back to 505,  
> If it's a 7 hour flight or a 45 minute drive,  
> In my imagination you're waiting lying on your side,  
> With your hands between your thighs ...  
> And a smile."  
> – Arctic Monkeys, "505"

_hurry. i need you_

The short text sends a jolt right to Cosima's core. 45 minutes. If she gets into the car now, it will take her 45 minutes to get home. The drive seems longer than that though. With her eyes on the road, her head is in a different place altogether.

Is her fiancée sitting at the table? Grinding down on her chair, waiting for Cosima to get home? Or is she standing at the counter, glass of wine in her hand, pressing her thighs together? Or ... an image flashes through Cosima's mind. The blonde, vast expanses of pale skin. Lying on her side with her hands between her thighs, lazy smile on her lips.

 _Holy watershed_. By now Cosima's own heat is throbbing and she pushes the pedal to the metal, not caring the least about speed limits.

505\. The apartment number on the door almost blurs in front of her eyes as she is fumbling to get the keys into the lock. Finally, the metal slips in and the door unlocks with a loud click.

The second she steps through the door, her eyes find Delphine's. The blonde is lying on their bed, wearing nothing but black lace panties. Resting on her side, legs crossed, Cosima's gaze is drawn to her fiancée's hand that is slipped under her panties and to the lazy circles it draws.

Taking in the scene in front of her, Cosima's breath catches in her throat.

"Delphine." Her voice is barely a whisper. Taking a step towards the bed, she rids herself off her dress and underwear in no time.

"Chérie!"

Now standing in front of the bed, she can see that the blonde is close already. Eyes closed and gnawing on her bottom lip, she pushes her face into the pillow to muffle her moan.

A split second later, the brunette has pulled her fiancée's hand out from between her thighs and has her legs resting on either side of the blonde's hips, straddling her. Pinning Delphine's hands to the bed over her head, Cosima moves in for a hard kiss. Teeth collide and tongues meet and when the brunette tries to pull back, she finds her lower lip caught between her lovers teeth.

"Cosima," the blonde goes as she bucks against her hard, "touche-moi!"

Her hands move in Cosima's grip and when one slips out of her hold, it finds the brunette's breast immediately, squeezing it tightly.

"Baise-moi!" Somehow the blonde manages to wiggle herself free and latches onto the shorter woman's pulse point. Sucking hard, her hands quickly descend on Cosima's backside, finding her _gluteus maximus_ and digging her blunt nails into the tight muscle. A lightning bold of electricity shoots through the brunette and she can feel herself inadvertently grinding down on Delphine's pelvic bone and gripping at her golden locks.

"Ohhhh damn!" _30 seconds in and I am not even able to articulate myself anymore?_

When the blonde bites down on her neck hard, a guttural moan escapes her. _This is going too fast. Way too fast._ It takes all the strength she can muster the push the French woman back into the mattress. But when she leans over to open the night stand drawer, the blonde pushes forward again, sucking the American's left nipple into her mouth.

"Shit!" It takes usually nimble fingers what feels like an eternity until the have found what they are looking for.

"Babe ..." Another moan. "Fuck! Come here!" Cosima's lips find Delphine's again and the blonde can feel her fiancée's tongue hungrily graze over her teeth. All thoughts lost, all Delphine can do is nip on her lips and suck on that sweet tongue. If only that sweet tongue moved further south ...

The resolution sets in before she even has time to think about it. She can't wait any longer, the ache between legs is just too overwhelming. She needs that tongue _now_ and if she has to wrestle the brunette down and sit on her face to get it, that's what she will do. But the second she goes to move her hands to push on the American's shoulders, she notices that they are suddenly over her head again.

 _When did this ..._ Now pulling on her arms, she realizes that they are not only over her head, but also tied to the headboard.

"Cosima," her voice a raspy growl, she glowers at her fiancée threateningly. "Untie me. Right. Now."

The brunette can see that Delphine is serious. Her eyes dark with arousal, her jaw clenched, her arms violently pulling against the restraints. Seeing the white hot anger on the blonde's face when she realizes that release won't come anytime soon sends Cosima's heart into working overtime.

Mischievous grin on her face, she gets up and shoots another glance at the blonde who is still trying to free herself and moving angrily against the bed before turning around and making her way into the bathroom, ignoring the loud protests behind her.

"Cosima! You little shit! _Merde!_ Come here!"

It's probably best to give the blonde some time to cool off. With that thought, the brunette takes off her glasses and turns on the shower.

"Cosima! Don't you dare get into the shower!"

When the warm water hits her, she lets out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. Lathering up, she takes her sweet time cleaning every last square inch of her body, all the while unable to resist drawing a couple of lazy circles around her swollen clit. A low moan escapes her and Delphine's angry protests that had ceased some time ago start right back up.

"Cosima Niehaus! I swear to got if you get yourself off in that shower, the wedding is off!"

A chuckle rolls off the brunette's tongue. _That desperate, huh?_

A minute later she is drying herself off with a towel, careful not to miss a spot. When she saunters back into the bedroom, she can practically feel the blonde devour her with her eyes and a wide smile forms on her face.

"These," she goes as she grabs the black lace panties, the last remaining piece of clothing on Delphine's body, "you won't need anymore." She moves them down incredibly long legs and a second later she has regained her previous position, straddling the blonde's hips. But the closer Cosima gets, the more restless the French woman becomes. Now she's frantically pulling at the restraints again and bringing up her head, trying to latch onto _something_.

"Now now, play nice!"

Their faces only an inch from each other, Cosima can feel her fiancée's labored breath on her lips.

"You lean back and do as I say and I promise I'll let you come ... eventually."

Delphine's eyes narrow into slits. But after a couple of seconds, she lets out a deep sigh and drops back into the mattress, seemingly ready to follow the rules of the brunette's little game.

"Very good decision ..." Now moderately sure that the blonde has accepted her fate, Cosima's hands travel to her fiancée's face and cup it gently. She moves closer until they are nose to nose.

"Hi." Delphine knows better than to move and connect their mouths. But her lips part invitingly and the brunette is more than willing to accept the invitation, connecting their soft mouths.

A few languid strokes and muffled moans later, she is moving along the blonde's jaw to her ear, gently nipping on her earlobe.

"Cosima!" A pant is seemingly all Delphine is able to produce in the moment. Now tracing her outer ear with her tongue, Cosima draws another exasperated sigh from the woman underneath.

"What do you want me to do?" Another groan, but the brunette doesn't have to wait long for an answer.

"Baise-moi! S'il te plaît, Cosima!"

Her face split into a grin, the brunette moves to take a deep look into the blonde's golden eyes.

"You will have to be a little more specific ..."

Now pressing her eyes together, Delphine is clearly looking for the right words in her head.

“ _Merde!_ Mamelons ... Nipples. Suck my nipples!"

"Yes ma'am ..." As Cosima closes her lips around her fiancée's left nipple, the blonde's back arches off the bed and into her touch. She goes from licking to sucking to biting, all the while softly kneading the other breast with her hand and drawing moans from the woman underneath that become increasingly more desperate.

"Down ..."

Cosima bites down harder than before and the French woman's breath hitches.

"Oh merde! Please, Cosima!"

Another lick and then she blows cold air over the hardened nub.

"Mon dieu ..."

"What do you want me to do, Delphine?"

"I need your tongue! Down! All the way!"

So Cosima moves down, down, down. But when her head doesn't stop at the blonde's throbbing heat, Delphine bucks her hips in protest. When the brunette finally settles, her head is by the blonde's ankle. Letting out a soft giggle, she traces the outline of her fiancée's joint with her tongue.

Registering the sounds of disapproval, she opens her mouth to gently bite down on the pale leg in front of her, sucking greedily with full intention to leave a mark.

"Cosima ..."

"You said all the way down, my love." Another lap at the bruised skin and her mouth wanders up an inch. "Have you changed your mind?"

"That is not what I meant and you know it!"

Tongue pressed flat against the leg underneath, she drags her wet muscle up until it meets the blonde's knee.

"Oh, really? I guess you'll just have to be more specific ..."

Delphine isn't much into dirty talk, a fact that the brunette is well aware of. A fact that she is happy to use to her advantage.

"Merde!" The frustration obviously building, the blonde is close to breaking. A suck on the back of her knee is all it takes for her to forget about her shyness.

"Fuck me!"

Cosima's had shoots up and a mischievous grin is plastered on her face.

"Hello, Dr. Cormier! Keep going ..."

Now trailing up the blonde's inner thigh and leaving a trail of small kisses, Cosima is more than happy to obey the next request.

"Fuck me with your tongue. Inside, I want it inside."

Another lick on her inner thigh, another suck at the sensitive skin between thigh and labia, and next thing Delphine knows, Cosima's tongue is buried in her sweet pussy as deep as it will go.

"Ouff, yes! Oh God, yes!"

The taste of Delphine on her tongue sends Cosima's own arousal into overdrive and she quickly repositions herself to grind down on the French woman's thigh.

"Babe, you are so wet for me ..."

"Oui, chérie!" Another buck of her hips, frantically trying to create more friction. "Only for you! I need your fingers on my clit!"

Cosima is fast to move her hands from the blonde's thighs. Moving one under her ass, the other one finds its' way to Delphine's wetness. When her thumb first touches the sensitive nub, her whole body jerks.

A little pressure, a few light strokes and the brunette notices how her fiancée's breath grows more and more labored. Her thigh pushes relentlessly against Cosima's core and the brunette can feel her own orgasm build faster than she thought possible.

"Switch! Switch ..." The blonde gets barely enough air out to form a word, much less a sentence. But Cosima knows her well enough to understand what she wants. Now closing her lips around the French woman's clit, she moves her hand to enter the blonde with two, then three fingers.

"Oui! Comme ça! N'arrête pas!"

Pumping into her again and again, the feeling of the blonde's tight walls clenching around her digits is almost too much for Cosima. They are both so close to falling ...

Another suck on Delphine's sensitive nub and then she bites down, not stopping the motions inside of the blonde. Her muscles contract around Cosima's fingers again and again as she comes and the brunette can feel a new wave of wetness coating her face. The jerk of her fiancée's thigh and the sound of her crying out is what sends the American over the edge as well, not stopping the motion of her hips or the lapping against the blonde's sex until both of them have ridden out their orgasms.

As soon as she can think clearly again, she moves up and lays a deep kiss on Delphine, who is more than happy to reciprocate. Cosima is quick to untie the blonde's hands before moving in for another passionate kiss. When she pulls back, the blonde is grinning from ear to ear.

"What ..."

But before she can ask the question, she finds herself pinned down against the bed, the French goddess biting down on her neck hard. This is going to be a long night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming soon: One-shot about pregnant horny Delphine as prompted by Anon.


End file.
